


All My Life

by romanee



Series: Filthy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Alfredo, PUBG AU, alpha!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Killin and fuckin, what more could Alfredo want.





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> What even is my life, just... enjoy ;;v;;/ <3
> 
>  
> 
> Title is named after this song: [All My Life by MIYAVI,HYDE](https://open.spotify.com/track/4XJMdNbnShX9j11ezwCnfV) has nothing to do with the story except that its the last song I listened to when I finished this. :') 
> 
> full pairing: Ryan/Alfredo/Michael/Jeremy/Gavin

How he let things get this bad was one-hundred percent his fault. And Alfredo knew that he'd have to pay the price of taking too many suppressants over the last five months, knew there'd be any consequences to come with that in the long run, but it was fine. He'd be fine since he had three alphas who'd take care of him and get him through the longer than normal heat. No biggie.  

However, his body had other ideas as they jumped out of the plane and Alfredo knew. 

His fucking heat was going to hit sometime later in the day and while he wasn’t the type to cling to his alphas – if anything it was them clinging to him in certain situations – a sort of dread set in the pit of his stomach at the thought of being separated from them. Being alone on the battlefield never seemed as terrifying as it now did as he searched the house he ran off too, hands shaking as he grabbed a gun and ammo legs a little unsteady. 

Once he had his choice of guns at his disposal, he stopped. Took a few deep breaths getting back into the mindset of pure survival. He needed to live. Protect himself and his mates. 

Squaring his shoulders, Alfredo exited the house and ran to catch up with his boy's. 

If they did things quick enough he'd be in the clear and his alphas could have their way with him later.  

-

Of course, his heat decided the perfect time to hit was while he was not only in a high-stress situation gunfight but when he had no idea how Michael and Jeremy were doing. He and Ryan were in cover in one of the many abandoned housed catching their breath, but it was a matter of time before the team chasing them would be here to take them out. 

They'd win, Alfredo had no doubt of that. Ryan and him made a great team. What he was worried about was the warmth spreading through his body that wasn’t from all the running around. Plus, he was sure his underwear was drenched in slick. Sure, he'd been able to ignore it for the last couple of hours, but with the lull between then and now made him painfully aware of how hard he was.

Across from him, he was more or less aware that Ryan was saying words to him, but for the life of him, Alfredo could not focus on what was being said. He felt oddly vulnerable which, wasn’t new when he was in his heat, but the fact that he wasn’t in a comfortable bed surrounded by his boy's, but in some trashy house with only Ryan who looked stressed as hell added another layer to how turned on he was. 

Did he feel bad? Sure. But with a raging hard on it was hard to feel bad when Ryan looked fucking fantastic with guns over his shoulder and dirt covering him. So, sue him.

"Fredo! You listening?!" 

Alfredo closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Nope, sorry." 

He could hear Ryan make a frustrated noise, but soon enough his alpha was next to him wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to his side. Alfredo's eyes snapped open and tried to move away, but Ryan's grip tighten and he buried his nose his hair. And for Alfredo, that’s all it took for him to think: fuck it. He wanted to get fucked. Right now. 

But whatever Ryan was about to say got choked up as he was pulling away from Alfredo quicker than Alfredo thought was possible. Logically he knew it was reasonable, but his omega whined confused at why his alpha was refusing him. Alfredo beat it down, there was no time for this.

"Oh, oh my fucking God, your heats started?!" Ryan threw his hands up and his voice cracked. Alfredo did his best to not roll his eyes. 

"Seems like it." 

Not the best thing to say, but Alfredo wasn’t in a great headspace, he needed a cock in him, preferably Ryan's. But Ryan wasn’t having any of it. He was talking and stumbling over his words as panic seemed to set in. 

Alfredo didn’t get a chance to get a word in as Ryan pulled him into his arms and started scenting him, mumbling something about other alphas in the group tracking them. It was endearing, honest to God, but with Ryan's scent, both riling him up and calming him down the perfect thought came to mind. 

He wormed out of Ryan's hold and dropped everything on his person and shimmied out of his underwear and pants and picked his gun up again. They didn’t have much time, but make the best of any situation, right?        

"Ryan, I love and appreciate you, but shut the fuck up and fuck me already." For good measure, he reloaded his gun and raised an eyebrow, "We've got a team to kill, mates to find and I'd very much love it if we did one of those things while you fuck me. So please. Chop, chop."

He tossed his bulletproof vest to Ryan and leaned against the wall, "You're gonna need that more than me babe."

Those were the magic words and as Ryan got to work at putting on the extra vest and unzipped his pants about the take them off, but Alfredo pushed off the wall to grabbed his wrist, "Keep 'em on." He winked for the flair of it and the next thing Alfredo knew, he was pinned against the wall with Ryan holding him up slowly sliding into his wet hole. It was the best reward Alfredo could've asked for. 

His rifle nearly slipped out from his grip a number of times, but as Ryan's rutting got roughing, Alfredo let himself feel blissed out for a moment longer; then steadied the gun over Ryan's shoulder as best he could. Making sure the best would take the brunt of the recoil, but with Ryan so focused on his body and chasing his own release, he'd hardly notice. If not, he'd have an interesting bruise later. 

Gun at the ready, Alfredo took aim and when the first person he saw crossed his line of sight he pulled the trigger. Ryan grunted, but only slowed his thrust from being hasty to shallow and hard. Alfredo's arms tighten around Ryan's shoulders, but it was fantastic, the high of a kill mixed with his alphas scent surrounding him and fucking into him was fan-fucking-tastic. 

Shot after shot, Alfredo took people down, even the people who dared sneak into the house – who walking in on quite the scene – got their heads blown off. 

Sooner than he'd like the room well quiet, Ryan's harsh breathing being his sole interest, shame he missed his orgasmic, but Alfredo could feel Ryan's come filling him and his knot locking keeping them together and for now, that was enough.

-

A couple hours later, they regrouped with Michael and Jeremy and to say they were upset was an understatement. He and Ryan got an on the fly lecture as they zipped around the grounds on the motorcycle Michael had found. 

It wasn’t until they came to a stop and Ryan's scent was more than a little blown off him when Jeremy stopped Michael mid-rant and just stared at him. 

"Heat... You two were dealing with you heat..." Jeremy had a sudden hitch and well, fuck him, it was hot. And Michael had that look on his face when he wanted to tear Alfredo's clothes off. 

But they had places to be! 

Alfredo pulled his rifle back out and gave two of his three alphas, cocking his hip out. 

"Let's finish up here and you boys can have your way with me, yeah?"

Michael and Jeremy nodded dumbly and Ryan chuckled. Yet, if only it were that easy. 

By the end of the day and they had killed the rest of the teams, Alfredo had been fucked three times, by each of his alphas. He was going to be sore as fuck once his heat went away, but till then, they still had a long few nights ahead of them. 

Alfredo couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
